


Play to Win

by zlwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KenHina Week 2016, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlwrites/pseuds/zlwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata finds out Kenma is a very serious gamer...well sort of. (from  the tag you see where this is going)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play to Win

**Author's Note:**

> First things first...i apologize for the amount of sin you're about to see, but the prompt totally called for it so....  
> OK also if you squint this is sort of a sequel to what's with the pillow but it can stand alone too. There is a second chapter that has nothing to do with the prompt so it'll be posted later!

Hinata had definitely drawn the short stick today. For some time now, he and Kenma had gotten into a little more kinky territory. After discovering Kenma had a list of different things he was interested in trying, they had switched back and forth between who was doing what and when. Today was specifically Hinata’s turn but when he saw what was on the list, he was nervous and strangely excited. In a messy almost illegible handwriting, the words “orgasm denial” stood out on the list. He could understand the different items on the bed next to him, but he could not figure out how cat ears, a tail, and a collar played into all of this.

Kenma gave him a basic rundown of how the scene was going to play out, taking care of a great deal of Hinata’s worries in the process. He was going to tie his hands behind him and use the different toys on him making sure he didn’t get off unless Kenma said so. If at any point Hinata felt overwhelmed with anything, he could use the safe word, “Red” simple enough for him to remember. When Hinata asked about the weird outfit that was on the bed too, Kenma fiddled with the collar before answering,

“It’ll look cute on you…” That was it. Hinata felt his cheeks go scarlet. He felt there was way more to this now than Kenma was letting on.

About ten minutes later, Hinata was sitting in the bathroom fully set on not leaving it. He glanced in the mirror once more and looked away. This was too embarrassing. The car ears were one thing, but the light blue collar with the bell, a cat sweater, and even black thigh highs with cat faces on them? Nope. He wasn’t leaving that room. A small knock at door made him jump.

“Shouyou, are you ready? You’ve been in there for a while.” Came Kenma’s muffled voice.

  
“Yeah…but are you sure all of this is necessary?! It’s freaking embarrassing as hell Kenma.” He heard a quiet giggle.

  
“I think it’ll look good on you, besides it part of the ga-, “he cut himself off. What did he just say?

“Game? What do you mean game?”

  
He heard a sigh, “Can you open the door for a sec.?”As much as he didn’t want to, he cracked it a small bit, just enough to see Kenma’s face.

  
“So I was trying to make this into a kind of game, I guess.” His hands fumbled with the door knob.

  
“Like a game… how?” He opened the door further. He noticed a familiar glint in Kenma’s eye as he spoke.

  
“Well, let’s say if you were to get off before I said you could then…that’d mean you’d lose.”

“What happens if I lose?”

  
Kenma grinned at him. “Don’t lose and you won’t have to worry about that.” He walked away from the door but spoke over his shoulder, “If you want a hint, your clothes tie into it f-y-i.”

  
Hinata clutched at the collar for a moment, trying to get his breathing under control. His curiosity got the better of him and he walked out of the bathroom to get whatever thing Kenma had planned for him over with. If this penalty had to do with his outfit, he was determined not to lose.

  
At first he was the most worried about his hands being bound behind him, but when he felt the soft cloth and how lightly it was actually tied, he forgot about it. He sat on the bed leaning against the pillows to support his back. Kenma was trying to decide what to go with first, not that Hinata could see, he was sitting in front of him purposefully blocking the items. He abruptly turned around so Hinata could what he picked out. He sighed in relief, it was small and pink and…he actually he had no clue what the egg shaped device in his hand was.

“Am I allowed to ask what that is?”

  
“Yes, and it’s a vibrator.” Kenma said way too nonchalantly for Hinata to relax.

  
“Ok, uh can I ask what you’re gonna do to me with it?”

  
“A thing.”

  
“A thing? What kind of thing?” This teasing nature of Kenma had a bad habit of showing up while they were being intimate. He had no intention of telling him, so he turned it on and ran it down the front of Hinata’s sweater. The strong buzzing made him yelp suddenly.

  
“Hehe…it sort of tickles.” He chuckled nervously as Kenma’s hand began to sink lower to his navel. He skipped over his groin and outlined his thighs slowly, while Hinata shuffled around trying to displace the object. He was extremely sensitive around his legs and Kenma knew that. It wasn’t long before he felt himself get aroused, which was Kenma was waiting for. He briefly stopped his assault on the shorter boy’s thighs and switched directly to the bulge growing in his boxers. Hinata jolted forward with a loud gasp. That tiny vibrator had a lot of power behind it. He wasn’t sure how long it had been, but he already felt the familiar surge of heat spread to him. Hinata was letting out small moans and panting, tell-tale signs of an oncoming orgasm. Kenma counted to 5 in his head and switched of the toy watching Hinata’s body go limp.

  
“Heey…why did you turn it o-OH!” He cried out once he felt the vibrating return. His back arched as he pushed further into Kenma’s hand. For the second time, Kenma began to count to 5 and switched off the vibrator. Hinata’s frustrated groan made him smile.

  
“Ah-are you gonna keep doing this? I don’t know how much more I can take.” He whined.

  
“I might, or I could do something different. I’m not sure yet. There’s a reason it’s called orgasm **denial** Shouyou. That’s the point.” He waited until Hinata fully caught his breath before switching it back on, at a lower level. The small huff he heard from the bound boy made him laugh lightly. Kenma didn’t really want to admit how much he enjoyed the disappointment on Hinata’s face at the loss of intensity.

  
Even though the toy was definitely weaker than before, his earlier sensitivity made the feeling more torturous. He was riding on a constant tipping point, but it wasn’t going fast enough to push him over. His head felt fuzzy and his body felt extremely taught from arching his back. He wasn’t sure if he was making noise or not, but he could feel his mouth opening and closing like he was. The pressure was yet again cut off and he collapsed into the pillows behind him, falling over. He could hear something. A very faint voice bringing him back to Earth. Kenma suddenly leaned over him, concern etched in his features.

  
“Shouyou, hello? I said are you ok?”

  
He took a huge breath and answered, “Yeah…I’m good, just getting tired of you teasing me that’s all.” He gave Kenma a little smirk. Kenma bent lower and pecked at his cheek.

  
“Good, you’ll probably hate me after this too.” He snorted.

  
“Yeah maybe.” A breathless laugh escaped him momentarily.

  
He sat up and eyed Hinata slyly. “I was gonna switch it up a bit and try something else. I’m curious to see if you can handle it.”

  
Not ever the one to back down, despite the situation, Hinata answered confidently, “Bring it on!”

  
“Ok, so I’m gonna set a timer and leave this on for however long it says. It may or may not be on the highest setting, forewarning.”

  
Hinata nodded and tried to brace himself for the vibrations. A screen was brought to his face to see how long it was going to be on for. 30 seconds, that seemed doable…hopefully. The seconds began to countdown as he felt the buzzing on his cock again. He relaxed when he realized it was on low.

“I ahh thought you said it was gonna be on the highest setting?” He moaned out.

  
“I said may or may not be first of all, and why are you getting bold suddenly? Who knows how long I’ll keep this up.” He added with a grin. The bleeping of the phone alerted Kenma to shut off the toy. Hinata felt himself relax and slowed his panting down. This wasn’t too bad. The phone screen was in his face showing an extra 5 seconds added to the time. 5 seconds was ok. He laid back to expect the same low hum but when the intense buzzing was on instead, he screamed. Kenma kept blissfully staring at him squirming on the bed. He tried to close his legs to stop the intensity but Kenma got to them quicker. He held onto one of his thighs making his legs spread wider. A long chain of curse words fell from his mouth as a result.  
“Keep them open, or it’ll go longer Sho. You don’t get to cheat.” He added while giggling. He was way too into this.

  
He eventually got Hinata up to a minute of non-stop vibrating, and right about that time he decided to take pity on him and let him rest for at least ten minutes. Hinata was a complete wreck by that point. Face completely flushed. Cat eared headband askew. Sweat slicked hair and heavy breathing. They’d only been at the game for around 20 minutes. Kenma had a little more planned for Hinata but he needed him to be fully cooled down prior to the next part. He sat down on the bed with his 3ds and began to adjust the settings on it. Hinata looked over briefly and struggled to roll towards his boyfriend to see what he was up to.

  
“Am…I too boring for you?” He joked. Kenma snapped the handheld closed and laughed at him.

  
“Yes and no. I felt like playing Rhythm Heaven Megamix so I was just making sure my 3ds was ready for that.” Hinata felt confused and definitely cautious of what was coming next. Kenma rolled him back to the other side of the bed and started to rummage around the other set of toys. He held up another unfamiliar object and a bottle of lube. Hinata sort of figured where this was going next.

  
“You’re not being fair Kenma…”

  
“I really don’t have to be don’t you think?” He retorted while pulling down Hinata’s boxers. After the break, he was semi hard but there was a bit of pre-cum still flowing from the tip. Kenma palmed him for a moment, wanting to catch him off guard and when he felt Hinata gasp and tense, it was worth it. He squeezed a fair amount of lube onto his first two fingers and slowly began to prepare Hinata’s entrance for the toy. It didn’t take long before he had both fingers spreading him open. Hinata was trying his hardest not to move into his fingers, even after the break the smallest amount of stimulation had him almost to his breaking point. The fingers were then replaced with a smooth object that had to be the other toy Kenma held up earlier. The stretch didn’t feel uncomfortable at that point, but it was prodding a sensitive nub in him. What exactly was this? He tried to ask Kenma but the words died on his tongue the moment he saw the egg vibrator in his hands again.

  
“I think you’re set, right Shouyou? Now I’m gonna explain how this game will work.” He held up his 3ds. “I’m going to play all ten of the Remixes while you sit here and watch. After I get through all of them with a superb rating, then I’ll let you cum, ok?”

  
Hinata paled when he heard the rules. Each of those remixes were anywhere between 2 and 4 minutes. There was no way.

  
“If you feel like you’re gonna blackout or something let me know and we’ll stop. Do you remember the safe word?”

  
“Red?”

  
“Yup, just say that.” Kenma turned on the toy inside of him and held the small egg vibrator right on Hinata’s length. He pulled up Hinata’s boxers and left him there to writhe on his side of the bed.  
It was maybe after the 3rd remix Hinata was holding on by a miracle. There had to be a way to end this and at that point, he was not above begging.  
“Hahh Kenma please aHH I can’t…please ah.” He heard something like a mistake or misstep in the music. The game paused for a brief moment.

  
“You know if I mess up too much I’ll have to re-do this one and it’ll be an extra like 5 minutes.”

  
“I can’t hold out that long haaa!”

  
Kenma cast him a sideways glance. He was completely red faced with some tear tracks on his cheeks. He was slightly worried this was a bit too much too soon.

  
“…Shouyou do you want to stop?”

  
He considered saying “Red” but it was mostly because he didn’t want to lose. Hinata was trying to hold on as long as possible, he didn’t want to give up just yet. He couldn’t manage anything outside of squawking noise so he frantically shook his head.

  
Kenma closed the handheld and scooted closer to Hinata. “You sure? You don’t feel lightheaded or faint?” His worry reaching Hinata’s ears.

  
“No…ahh I just…wanted to win.” He said with a tired smile. Kenma reached out to touch his damp hair. He’ll end this quickly.

  
“Fine…after remix 6 then.” He watched Hinata for another brief moment before opening his 3ds and continuing the game. He didn’t get a superb on the remix, but he kept going.

  
The begging bought him time, but he was nearing the edge quickly. The double assault from two sides was one of the things Hinata wasn’t expecting to be that extreme. Every way he moved, there was buzzing. There was absolutely no place for him to rest even for a moment where the intense vibrations didn’t make him shiver. It must’ve been extremely hard for Kenma to play a rhythm game over his constant hoarse groaning, but he was too far gone to care what he was dealing with. Not that he really could escape from it, maybe his mind could. Hinata struggled to let himself focus solely on the music coming from Kenma’s 3ds. It worked for all of ten seconds when he relaxed his back and the toy inside of him nudged him directly on his prostate. He let out a high pitched squeak and began to squirm to move the damn thing away from his sensitive spot. Kenma had paused again watching silently as Hinata panted and whined from the shock. He had definitely been struggling with just looking and not touching. The 3ds part was really to keep him from stopping halfway and giving Hinata a real reason to scream. Kenma was secretly hoping for his boyfriend to lose, so he could make good on that thought. He resumed playing a little more flustered than before. When he got himself partially under control, Hinata tried to focus on the music again to realize that he recognized the melody. It was from the 5th remix. Victory was almost in sight and he felt a small smile grow on his face. He let his mind relax for a split second and he instantly realized his mistake.

  
His throat was raw from moaning so all he did was whimper when he came. He hunched over slightly and went completely limp the next moment. He was the definition of spent, and his lack of movement caught Kenma’s eye. He slowly closed the handheld again and turned off the two buzzing toys. It was dead silent in the room besides Hinata’s ragged breathing. His body was tired but his mind was whirring on pure adrenaline. Even with the blood pouring into his ears he could clearly hear Kenma whisper a phrase he’d been dreading since he started playing.

  
_“Game over.”_

**Author's Note:**

> heeheeee I'm awful, but what else is new right? Anyway come yell at me on my tumblr http://zari-luna.tumblr.com/


End file.
